yandere_simulator_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Faculty/KuuderessioPlusvalín's fanon
WARNING: ''This article is written from the creatior's imagination. Nothing of what is written here should be motive to laugh because everything that is here, should not be interpreted as real because it is only a fanon and a "su-real" story. This should not be linked to the author's mental condition, since it is only a story maded for enjoy it''. Have a good reading n n. The teachers are an important figure in Akademi High School and they are in charge of punishing someone who brokes the rule. Role Their roles in school are important. They work daily because it is part of their job. They teach education to their students and are responsible for imparting authority. Some of them are more dear than others. By that factor, each one has a different reputation. Some students believe that teachers only hate them because they are always punished, especially the delinquents. It is unknown why teachers often speak in their faculty room with delinquents in private. Students say they are receiving a kind of painful torture forcing them to rectify all their actions, although this is just a rumor. Sometimes the teachers leave the classroom in the middle of the class. Many students don't know why this happens. Nobody has dared to find out what happens. Although it is very obvious that they only go to the bathroom or find some papers, So its not worth it to cause so much drama for this situation. Punishments When a student breaches a rule, they are responsible for punishing a student in any way. Before the school opened, a contract has been signed in which teachers can exercise three types of punishment. Depending on the student's infraction, a specific punishment will be assigned. The three types of punishment are: Disciplinary punishment. Instead of sending you to the counselor, one of the teachers will have a conversation with you, the teacher will tell you what to do to avoid such bad situations and she will give you a "moral" talk. She will hit you a slap or not, depends on the situation. If you have committed a very serious infraction, the teacher responsible for imparting this punishment will punch you mercilessly, while she is saying that mercy is something you must learn. Then the teacher will continue to hitting you and attacking you, unless you say what she wants to hear. A promise that says you wont commit that infratation again. If not, the teacher could continue to kick and knock you until let you unconscious. Sexual punishment There are less violent punishments, called "sexual punishments." These punishments can be imposed on any student without having to do something wrong. One day, a teacher can notice a student and call him or call her to come and spend time with her. The teacher will take him/her by the hand, and will take it to the Faculty Room. She will discuss with this student that his/her appareance is too erotic for school, and he/she must change it so she can continue attending school. This teacher will talk about the teenagers' provocation and hormones. Therefore, the student promises the teacher that he/she will dress more formally. Sometimes, the teachers have to stay with the students outside the school to clarify the subject. Mortal Punishment This punishment has never been imparted in any student, however in a contract it is clarified that it could be applied at any time, then the teachers will determine if use that punishment is neccesary to use it or not. Maybe these punishments are used for murderers who can be dangerous. Teachers Trivia * Three of the teachers are in some way part of the "occult club". This little history, may be revealed soon. * All of them have different level of reputation. Category:Teachers Category:KuuderessioPlusvalín Category:Akademi High School